


You Are My Sunshine

by mpmwrites



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpmwrites/pseuds/mpmwrites
Summary: A place to collect my Convin one-shots!1) Connor asks Gavin to talk about himself. (T)2) Gavin has a rough night, Connor is there to comfort him. (G)





	1. Mickey Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor asks Gavin to talk about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written for a crystal ball Convin request. I picked an item in sight and wrote something that related to it. I keep a collection of Mickey ears on top of my dresser :)

"Tell me something." Connor demanded, laying on his front while Gavin stretched languidly beside him. His ankles were swaying in the air, crossed as he watched Gavin sigh happily,

"Something?"

"Something about you I don't already know."

"Before my mom died, she promised as soon as she got better she was gonna take me and my sister to Disney World. She said it was her happy place, and she thought that we deserved it." Gavin rubbed his eyes in the beams of morning sun that cast stripes over him through the blinds. "I'm sure she didn't have the money for it, there was no way, but it was nice to have something happy to dream about for a while." He offered a half-smile, not quite sad but wistful.

"Would you still want to go?" Connor tilted his head, smiling back carefully

"I don't fuckin' know." Gavin groaned, ready to be done with the confession. He sat up and looked over his shoulder at Connor, "Why? Do you?"

"Hmm." Connor rolled over and sat up too, placing a gentle kiss on Gavin's shoulder "While I can't say it's occurred to me before, should the opportunity arise I don't think I'd be opposed." he explained, smiling into the kiss that Gavin gave him in return.

"Well, you'd look adorable as hell in one of those Mickey ear hats." Gavin shrugged, "Come on, let's go shower."


	2. Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has a bad night, Connor is there to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for a prompt from Burra! "Did i ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?" for Convin

"Gavin?" Connor spoke, moderating his volume and tone in the dark apartment. It was the middle of the night, 4:26am to be precise, and Gavin had left the bed fourteen minutes prior for the sanctuary of the microfiber upholstered plush sofa in the living room. Connor stood, prepared to follow, but made a second guess of it and bundled up the comforter to bring with him.

True to expectation, Gavin was sitting on the couch with his back to the bedroom. His head was dropped  To the side, resting atop his elbow on the back of the couch. The soft glow of a streetlamp was shining through the window and casting blue shadows across the dark of the apartment. Connor moved around the couch, wrapping the blanket of Gavin's shoulders quietly before sitting in front of him. He watched Gavin patiently, noting the way Gavin's gaze flickered to him and then back to his lap, unfocused and watery. They sat in silence, even as Gavin's fluffy cream-colored cat hopped onto the couch between them, planting herself just between their knees and holding lookout over anything that may come to disturb as Gavin's fingers fiddled with the swish of her thick tail.

It wasn't the first time they'd done this, and Connor had long since learned that getting Gavin to explain himself usually did more harm than good. Gavin was expressive, and it shouldn't have seemed so unexpected after how blatantly Gavin had hated them when they first met. If Gavin wanted to talk, he would, and Connor had nothing but time to wait. He draped his arm across the back of the couch, his fingers just grazing Gavin's elbow as a small comfort of his presence.

Time passed slowly, and Connor refrained from counting the occasional tears the followed the curve of Gavin's cheeks until a rough palm furiously wiped them away. Accustomed as he was, Connor never enjoyed these moments where Gavin just _hurt_ and he was helpless to offer relief. He let his fingers wander over Gavin's lower arm, and the fact that Gavin didn't move in the slightest was enough permission for Connor to continue to do so until Gavin let out a harsh sob and shifted to sit up straighter.

"Fuck, I'm sorry." He sniffed, wiping away the most recent of tears. Connor's impulse was to contradict Gavin, but instead he offered a small smile.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?" He offered. Gavin sniffed again, but tried to smile no less.

"We should watch something other than rom-coms next time." He let his hand drop to his folded legs, startling the feline. He pushed his fingers into the fur at the back of her neck, stilling her as she relaxed back onto the cushion.

"I wasn't trying to copy a movie. I mean it, Gavin." Connor offered earnestly. With his free hand, Gavin entwined his fingers with Connor and nodded obligingly. "Your eyes are very different from my own. If I were to produce a tearful reaction, they couldn't even begin to mock how yours look. My expression can remain completely placid, but, your eyes shine. You can show exactly how you feel with one _glance_." He explained with some reverence, "They may be what I find most attractive about you." Gavin tried a laugh, but it came out half broken.

"Here I thought it was all for my charm." He shrugged, though his sarcastic tone betrayed his deprecation. "Nobody ever said you have good taste, I take?"

"If everyone liked the same thing, everyone would want you." Connor offered, "And I don't think I'd be open to sharing."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Please leave a comment and send prompts/requests to @mpmwrites on tumblr!


End file.
